dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Heart
, performed by was the fourth ending for the Dragon Ball Kai anime from episodes 112 to 123. It was later replaced by Oh Yeah!!!!!!!. Lyrics Romaji Ai saretakute naitatte Kako wa kaerarenai sa Sei-ippai sakendatte Yami ni kiete ’ku junjō Keishō narasu otona tte Nani o kowagatte ’ru no? Kanjō no mama shitagatte Kokoro no koe o kiita wow　Kō shite michi naki michi o nukete wow　Saigō ni te ni ireta mono　Ima Don’t mind Kikoete ’ru　Mirai e tsunagu ashiato Don’t mind Surechigau　Namae mo shiranu kenja wa Don’t beat up!Don’t beat up! Kanashimi no yoru o koete Don’t beat up!　Don’t beat up! Taisetsu na mono wa subete　Kono ude no naka Genkaiten o koetakute Kodoku to te o musunda Yūjō no imi shiritakute Boku no itami sarashita wow　Kasuka ni　Nokosareta yume o daite wow　Saigō ni te ni ireta mono　Ima Don’t mind Hibiite ’ru　Jiyū o negau shinjitsu Don’t mind Ikite iku　Sore ga kimi to no yakusoku Don’t beat up!　Don’t beat up! Kasanete ’ku boku no namidaAs my tears keep growing Don’t beat up!　Don’t beat up! Kibō no kakera o atsumeyō　Kono ude no naka Don’t mind Kikoete ’ru　Mirai e tsunagu ashiato Don’t mind Surechigau　Namae mo shiranu kenja wa Don’t beat up!　Don’t beat up! Kanashimi no yoru o koete Don’t beat up!　Don’t beat up! Taisetsu na mono wa subete　Kono ude no naka English Even if you cry because you want to be loved You can’t change the past Even if you scream out with all your might Your pure heart fades into darkness Adults who sound the alarm What are they afraid of? I just followed my emotions And listened to the voice of my heart Whoa, Going down an unbeaten path like this Whoa, What I’ve obtained in the end, now Don’t mind it I hear footsteps that bridge to the future Don’t mind it A wise man whose name I don’t know crosses paths with me Don’t beat yourself up! Don’t beat yourself up! Overcoming the lonely nights Don’t beat yourself up! Don’t beat yourself up! Everything that’s important is within these arms of mine Wanting to overcome my limits I joined hands with loneliness Wanting to know the meaning of friendship I laid bare my pain Whoa, Embracing what little of my dreams are left Whoa, What I’ve obtained in the end, now Don’t mind it A truth wishing for freedom reverberates Don’t mind it To go on living — that’s my promise with you Don’t beat yourself up! Don’t beat yourself up! As my tears keep growing Don’t beat yourself up! Don’t beat yourself up! I’ll collect fragments of hope, in these arms of mine Don’t mind it I hear footsteps that bridge to the future Don’t mind it A wise man whose name I don’t know crosses paths with me Don’t beat yourself up! Don’t beat yourself up! Overcoming the lonely nights Don’t beat yourself up! Don’t beat yourself up! Everything that’s important is within these arms of mine Characters Characters in order of appearence: * Piccolo * Dende * Son Gohan * Kulilin * Videl * Lazuli * Marron * Son Goten * Yamcha * Chaozu * Tenshinhan * Trunks * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Gyūmaō * Dabura * Babidi * Majin Boo (Good) * Majin Boo (Pure) * Majin Boo (Evil) * Son Gokū * Vegeta Category:Songs Category:Endings